Opel 9PS
The 9PS was a small family cars produced by the medium-low range 1902 to 1907 by the carmaker German Opel. At the end of 1901, Opel, in business for only a couple of years, he had already racked up the resounding fiasco of the Opel Patent Motor Car, which has proved very unreliable and prone to frequent failures. This caused the separation between the same Opel and the designer of the car, Friedrich Lutzmann. The House of Rüsselsheim then tried a new partner for the production of cars, and found him in the French Darracq, whose owner, Alexandre Darracq, which was happy to sell the license to the German company, because it allowed to export across the border the name of his company. Acquired the projects of the Darracq and their licenses, Opel went back to work at a good pace to create a car that was going to replace the ill-fated first model of the house. The 9PS In 1902, the new car was ready: it was thus launched 9PS, which is the first of a series of cars produced thanks to the Darracq. The 9PS was a car of medium-low, in any case, according to the canons of the medium-low period. Indeed, it was still very wealthy people for each car, as all the cars from the early years of the twentieth century. The 9PS was decidedly more modern in the mechanics than the model that preceded it, and it was even more powerful. Its drive unit consisted of a single-cylinder 1281 cc capable of delivering a power of up to 9 hp at 1400 rev / min. The transmission was a universal joint, traction was back and the change was a three-speed transmission. The suspensions were rigid axle with semi-elliptic leaf springs. The braking system consisted of a parking brake acting on the rear axle and a foot brake acting on the transmission. The maximum speed of 9PS was 45 km / h and consumed about 12 liters of fuel per 100 km. Available as a tonneau, but also as a double phaeton and coupe was produced until the end of 1903. The 8/9 PS The PS 9 was replaced at the end of 1903 from 8/9PS, the second and last model of the family 9PS. Although this model was born using the knowledge of the Darracq. Compared to 9PS, rode a motor is slightly larger, a single-cylinder 1470 cc of displacement. Without prejudice to the maximum power of 9 bhp, this time reached at 1200 rev / min, the car benefited from them in regard to the torque. The transmission, suspension and brake system were the same of 9PS, but the frame if was different, and proposed a flat structure, not simply composed of beams in steel, but also closed at the bottom by metal sheets, so by having an actual plan on which to secure both the bodywork that all the rest (seats, commands, etc.). Moreover, the same wheelbase was significantly more reduced. The maximum speed was between 45 and 50 km / h and by virtue of the best qualities of the delivery of torque, consumption decreased considerably: the car came to travel 16 km on a liter. Even the 8/9 PS was proposed with the same body of 9PS, and was produced until 1907. Category:Opel